utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
FREEDOM
|font color = white |track color = #F4A968 |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Jinguji Ren |previous = ORANGE RHAPSODY オレンジラプソディ |next = ORANGE RHAPSODY (off vocal) オレンジラプソディ (off vocal) |current track = FREEDOM}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 神宮寺 レン FREEDOM |image = |kanji name = FREEDOM |romaji name = FREEDOM |translation = FREEDOM |type = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song |artist = Jinguji Ren (Suwabe Junichi) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Jinguji Ren|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Jinguji Ren']], sung by [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] who is voiced by ''Suwabe Junichi''. Lyrics English = As for a dress code, Just a rose on your chest is enough (Lady, ready?) Let’s fade into the night with our perfect coordination Now, it’s show time! Come on, your true colors shining in the light, an invitation to this dream Now, ride on time! Words don’t do justice to this boundless FREEDOM! I want to show you freedom On the sea of this grooving rave (Lady, ready?) Let’s head towards freedom, shine in your own way Shakin’ dance, shakin’ dance! Shakin’ dance, shakin’ dance! In high spirits of deep gratitude, so Baby? Music consumes us tonight Hypnotic breakbeats Tying us together almost telepathically (Lady, ready?) Here, take it easy tonight by the glass of your choice until dawn We all are dancin’! Come on, divin’ into the music, breakin’ away from everything unpleasant Yes, we’re singin’! Our hearts united, say yes! “We’ll make FREEDOM!” Let’s shout out freedom! Now, everyone’s becoming one (Lady, ready?) Let’s sing of freedom, without forgetting what’s important Shakin’ dance, shakin’ dance! Shakin’ dance, shakin’ dance! Welcome to this extreme paradise, Baby! Music burns deep in our hearts Wow wo, wow… (Lady, ready?) I want to show you freedom On the sea of this grooving rave (Lady, ready?) Let’s head towards freedom, shine in your own way Shakin’ dance, shakin’ dance! Shakin’ dance, shakin’ dance! In high spirits of deep gratitude, so Baby? Music consumes us tonight Wow wo, wow… (Lady, ready?) “We’ll make FREEDOM!”Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = DORESU KŌDO nante mune ni bara dake de ii kara (Lady, Ready?) ichiban HAJIketa KŌDINĒTO shite yoru he to tokeyou Now, It’s Show Time saa yume he goshoutai RAITO de terasu yo HONTO no shoutai Now, Ride On Time kotoba ja yabottai　nani mo shibararenai FREEDOM jiyuu wo misetai GURUUVU shita Rave no umi (Lady, Ready?) jiyuu ni ikou　jibun iro de hikareba ii Shakin’ Dance×4 kansha kangeki GOKIGEN Baby? Music Consumes Us Tonight HIPUNOTIKKU na Breakbeats TEREPASHII no youni tsunagaru (Lady, Ready?) koyoi wa bureikou sa　konomi no GURASU de　hora yoake made We All Are Dancin’ saa ongaku he Divin’　YA na koto ZENBU wo nagesute Breakin’ Yes, We’re Singin’ kokoro wo awasete　Say Yes! “We’ll Make FREEDOM” jiyuu wo sakebou ima minna de hitotsu ni nari (Lady, Ready?) jiyuu wo utaou　daiji na koto wasurenai de Shakin’ Dance×4 shigoku okuraku you koso Baby! Music Burns Deep In Our Hearts Wow Wo, Wow… (Lady, Ready?) jiyuu wo misetai GURUUVU shita Rave no umi (Lady, Ready?) jiyuu ni ikou　jibun iro de hikareba ii Shakin’ Dance×4 kansha kangeki GOKIGEN Baby? Music Consumes Us Tonight Wow Wo, Wow… (Lady, Ready?) “We’ll Make FREEDOM” |-| Kanji = ドレスコードなんて 胸に薔薇だけでいいから(Lady, Ready?) 一番ハジけたコーディネートして夜へと溶けよう Now, It's show time さぁ夢へご招待　ライトで照らすよホントの正体 Now, Ride on time 言葉じゃ野暮ったい　何も縛られない　FREEDOM 自由を見せたい グルーヴした　Rave　の海(Lady, Ready?) 自由に行こう　自分色で光ればいい Shakin' dance×4 感謝感激ゴキゲン　Baby? Music consumes us tonight ヒプノティックな　Breakbeats テレパシーのように繋がる(Lady, Ready?) 今宵は無礼講さ　好みのグラスで　ほら夜明けまで We all are dancin' さぁ音楽へ　Divin' ヤな事ゼンブを投げ捨て　Breakin' Yes, We're singin' 心を合わせて　Say yes!　「We'll make FREEDOM」 自由を叫ぼう 今みんなで一つになり(Lady, Ready?) 自由を歌おう　大事なコト忘れないで Shakin' dance×4 至極極楽ようこそ　Baby! Music burns deep in our hearts Wow Wo, Wow…(Lady, Ready?) 自由を見せたい グルーヴした　Rave　の海(Lady, Ready?) 自由に行こう　自分色で光ればいい Shakin' dance×4 感謝感激ゴキゲン　Baby? Music consumes us tonight Wow Wo, Wow…(Lady, Ready?) 「We'll make FREEDOM」歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = FREEDOM |file link = }} |track name = FREEDOM (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Jinguji Ren's route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #EE7C1A}} Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)